Two worlds and a mission
by kuraudia-chan kurosaki orihime
Summary: Orihime le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Ichigo hasta que... alguien se la lleva y le pide que entregue un mensaje y cumpla una mision... pero que pasara si tiene que viajar a otro mundo para cumplir su mision... ¡Onegai pasen y denle una oportunidad! ¡es ICHIHIME Y NARUHINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… disidí unir el mundo de bleach con el de naruto por que esta historia ya la tenía planeada hacerla pero no me animaba hacerla hasta ahora n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite Kubo –sama, solo me pertenece... ya lo sabrán ;3**

**¡Enjoy! **

Capitulo 1:

La declaración y un viejo amigo

El despertador empezó a sonar, con mucha pereza abrió los ojos con pesadez miro el despertador ya era tarde, la chica apago el despertador, se levanto y fue directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida, al salir del baño se cepillo su largo cabello de color naranja, se cambio a su uniforme escolar, comió un pedazo de pan tostado, busco su mochila la encontró a lado del mueble donde había una fotografía de su hermano mayor, la chica sonrió y dijo:

-konichiwa onii-chan, hoy se lo voy a kurosaki-kun lo que siento por él… hoy es el gran día.- dijo la chica la cual se llamaba Inoue Orihime.

Después de eso salió de su departamento corriendo, ya se estaba acercando a la escuela cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre, orihime voltio a ver quién era, era su mejor amiga tatsuki.

-¡tatsuki-chan!-.

-yo, orihime-dice tatsuki llegando a su lado.- oye, ¿hoy se lo vas a decir a Ichigo?

-¡hai!-dijo orihime asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez.- Se lo voy a decir en el receso… tatsuki-chan… tengo miedo que me rechace…

-no te preocupes orihime, si te rechaza y te hace llorar, aquí estoy yo para darle una paliza como lo manda dios, jejeje…

-¡tatsuki-chan!-dijo orihime casi gritando- no es necesario, si me rechaza… lo entenderé al fin al cabo siempre estuvo enamorado de Kuchiki-san…-dijo orihime mirando al suelo.

-orihime… no lo sabemos además Rukia ya tiene novio, si recuerdas es Renji.

-lo sé tatsuki-chan, pero algo me dice que va a pasar algo hoy… y creo que es que kurosaki-kun me rechace…-dijo mirando a tatsuki a los ojos.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño el cual hizo que orihime se acordara a Ichigo, al decir verdad el ceño fruncido que tenia tatsuki ahora se parecía mucho al de Ichigo.

-orihime deja de pensar negativamente, mejor piensa positivo y piensa que Ichigo no te va a rechazar… ¿entendido?

-h-hai…-dijo orihime cortante.

Llegando a la escuela…

-buenos días Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, sado-kun, Ishida-kun…-dijo orihime sonriendo.

-hola hime-chaaaan.- dijo chizaru antes de que llegara a orihime fue pateada por tatsuki.

-buenos días chizaru-chan-dijo orihime con su sonrisa supernova.-hummm… ¿y kurosaki-kun?

-se quedo dormido… de seguro que isshin ya lo habrá despertado a su modo, jejeje-dijo Renji.

-oh…-dijo orihime desviando la mirada para mirar el lugar de Ichigo el cual estaba vacío suspirando a la vez.

-vamos Inoue-san hoy es un hermoso día para que te pongas triste por qué no ha llegado kurosaki- dijo Ishida tomándola de los hombros.

-h-hai.-dijo orihime con una sonrisa típica suya para no preocupar a sus amigos.

Orihime se fue a su lugar al llegar a su fila sintió que alguien la veía atreves de la ventana miro a la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando miro hacia la ventana vio a un chico muy parecido a Ichigo pero su cabello de él era azul oscuro, sus ojos de azul rey y su piel era de color igual que la de ella, orihime le calculaba la misma edad que ella… quizá años mayor que ella, pero ese chico estaba arriba de un árbol mirándola pero su vestimenta era muy rara tenia guantes negro, camisa de color negro al igual que sus pantalones, tenía unos guaraches de color negro y tenia agarrando una máscara, orihime sintió haberlo visto antes, dejo sus cosas en su lugar sin perder de vista al chico, se acercó a la ventana hasta que su cuerpo toco la ventana, lo miraba fijamente, cuando empezó a recordar en donde lo había visto hasta que alguien le grito su nombre y la saco de su pensamientos.

-¡Inoue te estoy hablando desde hace media hora!-dijo la maestra frunciendo el ceño.

La maestra y Ichigo habían llegado sin que orihime, orihime se sonrojo al ver que todos la miraban, bajo la cabeza y puso sus manos en su pecho.

-go-gomen sensei… es que yo…-orihime volvió a ver a la ventana para ver si el chico seguía hay, pero ya no estaba.

-¿tu que Inoue?-pregunto la maestra desconcertada.

- no es nada… gomen ne sensei-dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-bueno… comencemos, hoy veremos algo de jerarquías la maestra dándose la vuelta hacia el pizarrón mientras escribía algunos problemas.

Paso el tiempo muy lento para el punto de todos, Ichigo miraba la pizarra como si estuviera en demonizada, Rukia dibujaba chappys en su cuaderno sin prestar atención en nada a la clase, Renji faltaba poco para que roncara y sacara baba de la boca, Ishida ponía atención al igual que tatsuki y Chad, por lo tanto orihime miraba hacia la ventana, esperando para volver a ver el chico misterioso. Cuando toco la campana del receso recordó lo que tenía que hacer eso hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa de lo normal. Se levanto de su lugar y desde su lugar busco a Ichigo, cuando lo encontró lo vio a punto de salir del salón.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-grito orihime, mientras corría hacia él.

-yosh Inoue-. Dijo Ichigo.

-K-kurosaki-kun… podemos hablar a… ¿solas? orihime mirando al suelo sonrojada.

-hummm… si claro, ahorita los alcanzo Renji.

-está bien, hasta luego orihime-dijo Renji dándose la vuelta.

Rukia se acercó a orihime y le susurro en el oído.

-suerte Inoue, hoy voy a ir a tu casa para que me cuentes como te fue ¿de acuerdo?

-s-si.-dijo nerviosa orihime.

-bueno… ¿nos vamos Inoue?

-h-hai.

Orihime camino a su lado sentí que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, cada vez que daba un paso sentía que su corazón latía mas fuerte hasta pensó que Ichigo tal vez ya los haya escuchado. Cuando llegaron al patio orihime busco un lugar donde ella se sintiera tranquila, atrás de la escuela encontró un gran árbol y un patio muy grande y hermoso, orihime se dirigió hacia el árbol seguida por Ichigo, cuando llego al árbol lo toco y sobre sus mismos talones se dio la vuelta, vio a Ichigo mucho más guapo de lo inusual, tenía su cabello un poco más largo y alborotado, sus ojos eran más hermosos de lo normal y tenían un brillo especial, su ceño fruncido no era muy notable, al contrario parecía muy tranquilo, eso hizo que orihime se sonrojara como un tomate, además estaban demasiado cerca de él, Ichigo la miro y le sonrió, eso hizo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara mucho mas, le devolvió la sonrisa, inhalo hondo y lo miro a los ojos.

-k-ku-kurosaki-kun… apenas orihime sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué pasa Inoue?

-y-yo quería… quiero decir que desde hace mucho yo…-después de eso movió la cabeza y suspiro fuertemente y puso sus manos en su pecho-. Yo… desde hace mucho… No, no, yo desde la primera ve q-que te vi supe que eras diferente, t-tu proteges a los demás cueste lo que cueste y me prometiste que me protegerías, pero yo-yo… me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi… siempre lo he hecho… lo que yo quiero decir es que… t-te a-amo kurosaki-kun desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti…

Al final de esto cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos contra su pecho. Ichigo se quedo mudo a la declaración de orihime.

-Inoue…

-k-kurosaki-kun y-yo te a-amo… y siempre lo hare aunque me rechaces… mi c-corazón siempre te va pertenecer.

-Inoue yo… fue interrumpido por que unas flamas gigantes salieron de cielo.

-¡santen kishun!-grito orihime a tiempo antes que esas flamas gigantes llegaron a ellos salvando a ellos y al árbol.

-maldito de bastador… ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!-grito Ichigo sacando a la vez su insignia shinigami.

El humo desapareció y orihime se sorprendió al ver quién era, era el chico que había visto en la mañana, orihime abrió los ojos como platos, el chico miro primero a Ichigo y luego a orihime, el cual salto tan alto que orihime creyó que él había tocado las nube pero orihime estaba tan sorprendida al igual que Ichigo que no se dieron cuenta que el chico había aterrizado a lado de orihime, sin pensarlo dos veces el chico agarro a orihime de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro, (n/a: XD jejeje lo sé, es lo mismo que hizo Ichigo cuando bajo a orihime de la torre después de su pelea contra Grimmjow pero quería ponerlo… X3) y se la llevo, Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami y salió tras el chico, mientras tanto orihime le daba unos golpes y patadas al chico.

-¡suéltame!-. Grito orihime petándolo a la vez.- ¿Quién eres y por qué me quieres a mí?

-no, es increíble que no te acuerdes de mi ori-. Dijo al fin el chico rascándose la nuca con la mano desocupada.

-¿acordarme de ti? ¡Si ni siquiera se en donde te había visto! ¡Suéltame!

El chico suspiro e hizo una mueca de dolor por una patada de orihime.

-al parecer mi mejor amiga de la primaria me ha olvidado… es una verdadera lástima al decir verdad…-exclamó el chico con una gran tristeza fingida aun saltando.

-¿mejor amigo de primaria?-dijo orihime desconcertada.

-así es.- dijo el chico afirmando con la cabeza.

-entonces si eres mi mejor amigo de la primaria

-mejor amigo de la primari… ¡tu debes ser… dijo orihime antes que alguien tirara flechas en donde ellos, una flecha se le enterró en su brazo haciendo que soltara en el aire a orihime, orihime se espanto al darse cuenta el chico intento agarrar la mano de orihime pero las flechas siguieron saliendo, orihime cerró los ojos para no ver su muerte pero alguien la agarro, orihime al abrirlos de dio cuenta quien era, era Renji, le dio gracias a dios de que él estuviera hay y la hubiera atrapado.

-a-arigato Abarai-kun.-dijo aun en los brazos de él.

-no hay de que, al decir verdad fue un placer por atrape aun an…-pero no pudo continuar por qué muy golpeado en la cabeza por que Rukia lo golpeo haciendo que el soltara a orihime al suelo.

-augh…-dijo orihime haciendo una mueca a la vez.

-¡por que lo hiciste enana! volvió hacer golpeado por Rukia pero mucho más fuerte.

-¡que te pasa mandril vuelves a decirme enana y veras! Rukia cruzando los brazos.

-¡pero todavía no me has respondido!-grito Renji sobándose la cabeza.

-tenemos que ayudar a Ichigo, vamos- desapareció Rukia gracias al supo.

-e-espera Rukia, no me ha respondido.-dijo Renji desapareciendo a la vez gracias al supo.

Orihime voltio a todos lados en busca del chico, vio que estaba peleando contra Ichigo.

-oye ori.- le susurro alguien en el oído.

Orihime giro bruscamente sobre sus talones, estuvo a punto de gritar si no fuera que el chico le tapara la boca a tiempo. Cuando se tranquilizo quiso ver quién era, era el chico sonriéndole esa sonrisa hizo que sin darse cuenta se la devolviera orihime, sus ojos brillaban mucho mas y la máscara ahora estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, su cabello estaba más alborotado que antes y se veía mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba orihime cuando era niña, se sonrojo un poco pero el chico no se había dado cuenta.

-¡casi me matas del sus…! espera… ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí al mismo tiempo peleando con kurosaki-kun?

-no hay tiempo hablaremos luego tenemos que irnos.-dijo el chico tomándole la mano a orihime haciendo que se sonrojara-. Antes que destruya el clon de sombra.

-S-si.- dijo orihime aun sonrojada.

El chico se había dado cuenta que se había hecho sonrojar a orihime, sonrío al verla sonrojada, orihime al verlo sonreír entendió el por qué, orihime hizo un puchero aun sonrojada inflo las mejillas, causando que el chico sonriera mas, el saco algo redondo y de color negro y la tiro al suelo haciendo que pareciera un humo y ellos desaparecieran en el (n/a: XD lo sé, suena algo estúpido… pero quería poner algo de un típico ninja -3- y además no se me ocurrió nada u-u).

Ichigo seguía peleando contra el chico, lo habría vencido desde hace mucho tiempo pero estaba tan distraído por la declaración de orihime que no se podía concentrar en la pelea.

_-__**¿Qué pasa King? ¿Acaso la Hime no te deja concentrar?**_-dijo hichigo su hollow interno.

-Cállate, eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Dijo Ichigo en su mente.

-_**sí, claro… ¡Ja! King acuérdate que yo soy tu, puedo sentir y ver lo que ves y lo que piensas King**_-**.**dijo hichigo-_**además es increíble que Hime se haya declarado antes que tu… al parecer es más valiente que tu… patético, de verdad que eres patético reí.**_

-¡Cállate de una vez por todas y deja de decirle Inoue "Hime"!-grito Ichigo internamente.

_-__**¡Ja! Yo puedo llamar a Hime si quiero, además concéntrate el chico te está lanzando unos cuchillos.**_

Ichigo no se había dado cuenta pero en verdad el chico le habla lanzado unos cuchillos en el punto de vista de Ichigo (n/a: son cunáis si por las dudas pero Ichigo no sabe que son X3), esquivo algunos con la espada pero uno se le enterró en el brazo.

-augghhh.

-¡Ichigo!-gritaron la pareja.

-Renji, Rukia, Ishida.-dijo Ichigo volteándolos a ver.

-kurosaki ¿acaso no puedes pelear con un simple ninja?-dijo Ishida levantándose los lentes un poco.

-un… ¿ninja?-dijeron unisonido los 3 shinigami.

-esperen ¿Dónde está sado?-pregunto el shinigami sustituto.

-sado-kun esta en clases, lo convencimos para que él nos pasara la tarea después de clases.-dijo Renji acercándose a su lado.

El shinigami sustituto suspiro rascándose la nuca a la vez sintiendo que le falta alguien…

-¡Inoue! Ichigo.

-Inoue esta haya ba…-pero no termino al darse cuenta que en el lugar donde habían dejado a orihime había humo y su reatsu había desaparecido.

-¡Inoue! unisonido los cuatro.

Ichigo voltio a ver al chico el cual sonreía, Ichigo frunció el ceño mucho mas.

-¡maldito getsuga…! TENSHOU! Ichigo.

Ichigo lanzo el getsuga tenshou, el chico no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo así partiéndolo a la mitad, cuando se pudo ver bien Ichigo pudo ver como el chico se separaba en dos pero de pronto exploto sacando humo y cayendo de él un tronco partido a la mitad.

-¡¿pero que demonios?! Renji.

Dejando a Ichigo y a los demás desconcertados, cuando desapareció el humo Rukia pudo ver que caí una nota, uso shumpo para poderla agarrar a tiempo, cuando la agarro vio que tenía un dibujo, Rukia sonrió al verlo.

-¿Qué es eso Rukia? el pelirrojo.

Rukia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él había aparecido a lado suyo.

-N-nada que te importe Renji-. La doblo y la guardo dentro de su kimono.

-¿ah?

-vámonos, tenemos que ir a la casa de urahara para ver si encuentra a Inoue.-dijo Ichigo.

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia apenas antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

-vamos Rukia.-dijo Renji tomándole la mano a la vez Rukia le sonrío ampliamente y asintió.

-¿Por qué elegiste el parque? orihime caminando a lado del chico.

-Por qué me pareció un buen lugar, además tenemos que ir al bosque y la ruta más cerca es el parque, además tu no saltas sobre los arboles y corres como un ninja, al decir verdad llegaríamos más rápido…

Orihime frunció el ceño y se cruzo los brazos en el pecho.

-pero me puedes cargar ¿no? Así llegaríamos más rap…

-no puedo por que pesas mucho, al decir verdad me acuerdo que hace unos años eras una pluma cuando te cargaba, ahora pesas como una ballena.-dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¡oye!-grito orihime Frunció el ceño mucho mas, hizo un puchero e inflo las mejillas pero solo hizo que el chico sonriera para sí mismo y reirá.

-no le encuentro el chiste daisuke-kun.-dijo orihime de reproche.

-para ti no… pero para mí verte de esa manera si.-dijo el chico el cual se llamaba daisuke sonría para sí mismo maliciosamente.

-¡daisuke-kun!

-¿Qué tiene? Es verdad, te ves tan linda así sonriéndole mucho más de lo normal.

Orihime se sonrojo mucho mas ¿le parecías linda? Nadie en la vida le había dicho algo así, su rostro parecía un tomate por lo tanto daisuke se reía sin parar pero de pronto dejo de reír.

-¿Qué es lo que paz…?.-pero no pudo terminar por que daisuke la agarrado de las cinturas y la volvió a cargar como lo había hecho antes.

-¡D-Daisuke-kun! ¡Bájame no me gusta cómo me cargue así!

-¿ah no te gusta que te carguen así ori?-pregunto sin voltearla a ver.

-N-No me gusta que me carguen a…-pero de nuevo no pudo terminar ya daisuke la bajo.

-gracias por baj…-pero fue interrumpida por daisuke:

-ori no te has salvado, 1ro que nada ¿no te gusta cómo te cargo de esa manera?- pregunto divertido.

-N-No me gusta.-respondió.

-entonces… tengo que hacer algo… hummm… ¡ya se! Te cargare como lo hacen los príncipes a las princesas, como te cargaba cuando te lastimabas cuando eras niña.- y sin tomar la opinión de orihime la cargo en un 2 x 3.

-¡D-daisuke-kun!

-ori no vamos a discutir mas… no, nos queda mucho tiempo, así podremos llegar.-dijo un poco serio.

-e-está bien…

-¡Urahara-san tenemos un problema!-. Grito Ichigo al llegar a la tienda de urahara.

-¡kurosaki ten más respeto, no estamos en tu casa!-. Reclamo el moreno.

-¡cállate Ishida! Ahorita no importa eso, lo que importa ahora es Ichigo casi gritando.

-bienvenidos, kurosaki-san ten un poco mas de educación cuando entres a mi tienda, por favor.-dijo urahara llegando con ellos.

-lo siento urahara-san es que Inoue fue capturada por un ninja.-dijo Ichigo un poco más tranquilo.

-¿ninja? urahara alzando un ceja.

-así es urahara-san… se llevo a Inoue y no sabemos en donde esta, pero tu si sabes ¿verdad?-. Dijo Rukia.

-hummm… Kuchiki-san esta en toda la razón, si se en donde esta… ¿pero por que no buscaron a Inoue-san por su cuenta? urahara alzando de nuevo la ceja.

-por que al parecer el "ninja" oculto el reatsu de Inoue-san y el suyo y no podemos y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.-respondió el Quincy levantándose los lentes un poco.

-ahh… está bien, los ayudare a encontrar el reatsu de Inoue-san.-dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro con su abanico.- en 12 ya lo habremos encontrado, kurosaki necesito que tengas paciencia por favor.

-arggg… está bien… Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-Daisuke-kun… ¿ya llegamos? orihime mirándolo mientras que daisuke saltaba de árbol en árbol a cas metros del suelo.

-ya casi lleg… no pudo terminar al sentir el reatsu de quien estaba a 2 metros de ellos.

Orihime miro desde en a lado del brazo de daisuke.

-K-kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun…-dijo orihime sorprendida.

-¡Inoue! Ichigo adelantándose y dejando a los demás atrás.

-maldición ya nos esta alcan… no pudo acabar por que Ichigo apareció enfrente del.

Ichigo solo frunció el ceño al ver como cargaba a orihime y ella estaba un poco ruborizada. Ichigo primero miro a orihime y luego a daisuke, desapareció dejando a daisuke desconcertado pero no tuvo tiempo para mirar a lado derecho porque Ichigo le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, soltando daisuke a orihime dejándola caer a tres metros del suelo, pero su caída fue más dolorosa por las ramas que se atravesaban en su caída pero ella no fue la única que se cayó del árbol Ichigo había golpeado tan fuerte a daisuke que hiciera que perdiera el equilibro cayendo del árbol junto con orihime casi al mismo tiempo.

-augghhh…-dijeron al mismo tiempo orihime y daisuke cuando cayeron al suelo.

-¡Inoue-san! kurosaki tienes que tener más cuidado, ¿acaso estas ciego? el ninja tenia cargando a Inoue…-.

-cállate cuatro ojos… ahorita voy por Inoue, lo importante es que ahora está a salvo.-dijo mientras llegaba a ellos.

-¡kurosaki deja de ser tan testarudo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ino…?-. Pero no pudo acabar por que daisuke había lanzado cunáis hacia ellos.

-el ninja tiene nombre… me llamo kiyosaki daisuke…-dijo daisuke limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la boca lanzando a la vez cunáis.

-maldición… dijo el Quincy mientras esquivaba los cunáis.

-mierda…-dijo Rukia por que se había enterrado un cunáis en el brazo, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que el cunáis tenía un papel.

-esto es… maldición…-dijo mientras se quitaba el cunáis del brazo y lo lanzaba lejos.- renji, Ishida y Ichigo tengan cuidado, los cunáis tienen un papel explosivos.

-está bien Rukia.-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Inoue…-pensó Ichigo.

Daisuke comino hacia orihime, orihime estaba inconsciente por la caída, se hinco en donde estaba orihime y la empezó a sacudir.

-¡ori, despierta, ori!-. Le susurro daisuke a orihime mientras la movía.

-Dai… daisuke-kun…-dijo orihime con los semicerrados.

-si soy yo ori… tenemos que irnos ya.

-daisuke-kun… cuidado…

Daisuke no entendió a la primera pero unos segundos después entendió lo que le había dicho orihime, sin voltear a ver quién estaba detrás de él tomo a orihime y salto hacia enfrente, aun hincado voltio a ver quién era Ichigo frunciendo más que nunca el ceño, se levanto aun cargando a orihime en sus brazos miro a Ichigo, ahora el estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡mira lo que les has hecho a ori! daisuke.

-¡Cállate además no era mi intención lastimarla y suéltala de una vez por todas! Ichigo enfurecido.

-no…no la voy a soltar.

-maldito… getsuga… ¡TENSHOU! Ichigo lanzando a la vez el getsuga tenshou.

Daisuke se dio la vuelta y salto así un lado, pero por desgracia no pudo esquivarlo de todo el getsuga tenshou haciendo le una herida en forma de diagonal en el hombro y espalda de daisuke, dando unos pequeños pasos torpes se hinco jadeando a la vez, pero no soltaba a orihime, eso hizo enfurecer mas a Ichigo.

-¡Mierda suelta a Inoue ya!

-¡de ninguna manera soltare a ori!-. Grito daisuke.

-¡ruge zabimmaru! Renji lanzando a zabimmaru daisuke.

-hidenomara… ¡hakuren! Rukia detrás de daisuke.

Pero daisuke por suerte esquivo ambos ataques, salto unos cuantos arboles atrás pero el Quincy lo esperaba.

-riugu reiguen!-. Grito el Quincy lanzándole una ráfaga de flechas.

-maldición…-mascullo daisuke.

-el ¡DIRECTOOO! Chad.

A ambos ataques los esquivo pero Ichigo apareció de tras de él.

-getsuga… ¡TENSHOU! Ichigo enfurecido aun mas.

Pero de nuevo no pudo esquivarlo de todo el getsuga tenshou, haciéndole otra corta pero mucho más profunda que la otra herida, sostuvo a orihime mucho más fuerte y se alejo unos 3 metros de ellos dejando a orihime en el suelo.

-ahora verán… ¡jutsu clones de sombra!-. Grito daisuke, de pronto salieron más de 50 clones de sombra de daisuke.

-¡vamos! todos los clones de sombra mientras corrían hacia Ichigo y los demás.

-_bien… ahora tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que sea posible para ir a mi destino…-._pensó daisuke mientras volvía a tomar a orihime aun inconsciente en sus brazos.

Mientras daisuke se alejaba de hay Ichigo se había dado cuenta.

-¡Hijo de puta se está llevando a Inoue! Rukia ayúdame a salir de aquí-grito Ichigo desesperado.

-ahorita voy Ichigo, yo también estoy ocupada ¿sabes? Rukia mientras partía a uno a la mitad.

-_¡mierda, maldición! ¡Ya voy Inoue solo espera un poco mas y tu estarás bien! ¡Te prometo volveremos hablar de lo que tenemos pendiente!-_pensaba a cada rato el shinigami sustituto.

_Fin/flash_

_Una niña de cabellera corta de color naranja se columpiaba sola en los columpios. Un chico mayor de dos o tres años que ella se acercaba._

_-hola ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda aquí sola? el chico acercándose a ella._

_-¡hola! Pues… no tengo amigos, todos me desprecian por el color de mi cabello…-contesto la niña bajando la cabeza._

_-¿en serio? Pues yo digo que están celosos de ti, por que tienes un bonito color de cabello y además eres muy bonita.-dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo a la niña, causándole que se ruborice la niña._

_-¿en serio crees eso? tímidamente la niña._

_-¡claro que sí! Eres la niña más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida.-respondió el chico sonriéndole_

_La niña alzo la cabeza, su sonrisa casi toca sus orejas, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y su rubor le daba un toque más especial a la sonrisa y al brillo de los ojos, el chico sonrío aun mas por su logro._

_-me llamo Kiyosaki Daisuke._

_-¡me llamo Inoue Orihime es un placer conocerte Daisuke-kun! ¿Quieres columpiarte conmigo daisuke-kun?_

_-seguro, sería un placer Hime.-dijo guiñándole el ojo. Fin de fin/flash_

Orihime no podía ni quería abrir sus ojos, sus ojos pesaban mucho y su cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero no tuvo opción, abrió los ojos muy lento ya que le pesaban mucho al principio veía borroso eso hizo creer a orihime que se había quedado ciega, luego su vista fue más clara y había visito aun chico que la estaba cargando con sus brazos, orihime se ruborizo por lo que estaba viendo, un chico muy parecido a Ichigo la estaba cargando en sus brazos como una princesa una de las cosas que orihime quería mas en el mundo, ser cargada como una princesa por su príncipe azul, pero volvió al mundo real al recordar quien la estaba cargando, suspiro por un momento haciendo que daisuke se diera cuenta que ya estaba despierta, la miro y le sonrío, orihime también le devolvió la sonrisa pero se espanto por que daisuke tenía unas corta en ambos hombros, se asomo sobre el brazo de daisuke y vio unas cortadas muy grandes y profundas, orihime miro horrorizada eso y volvió a ver a daisuke con una mirada muy triste y en sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-D-daisuke-kun… esto es mi culpa tuve que decirles que tu eres am…

-no es tu culpa ori, además fue mi culpa por llamar mucha atención… no te preocupes ya llegamos.-dijo jadeando de dolor daisuke mientras bajaba de un árbol y saltaba a orihime quien aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de salir.

-no te preocupes por mi ori, estaré bien, además yo solo soy un clon de daisuke, el daisuke verdadero esta en otro mundo.-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a orihime y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos suavemente causándole un gran rubor a orihime.

-ven no hay tiempo.-dijo mientras la llevaba en medio del bosque, hay no había arboles todo estaba despejado, daisuke la atrajo en medio, daisuke la miraba triste pero sonrío débilmente.

-ori, te voy a decir por que te traje aquí… te traje aquí para que viajes a mi mundo.-dijo serio daisuke.

-¿a tu mundo? desconcertada orihime.

-así es, a mi mundo, yo no soy de este mundo… al decir verdad nunca fui de este mundo, yo vine a este mundo para conocerte y para que cumplas tu destino ninja o tu destino.

-mi destino… ¿ninja? desconcertada orihime.

-así es ori, tu destino ninja, tu tienes que descubrirlo pero antes tienes que entregarle esto a la hokage lady tsunade-. Dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos que tenia.

-¿hokage lady tsunade? mientras tomaba el pergamino.

-así es ella es la… como te lo puedo decir más claro… la "presidenta" de la aldea de konoja.

-¿konoja? orihime.

-así es KONOJA es el lugar donde tienes que ir para darle el pergamino a tsunade-sama, este pergamino contiene muchas cosas en juego y yo te lo dejo a ti ori.

-pero… ¿Por qué yo?

-como he dicho tienes que cumplir tu destino ninja, para eso necesito que vayas a la aldea de konoja.

-pero… ¿Cómo llego hay? orihime.

-primero que nada tienes que llevarte esto.-dijo mientras se quitaba de la cintura su cinturón.- aquí hay un termo de agua y un poco de comida, y en este bolsillo podrás poner el pergamino.-dijo mientras sellaba el bolsillo.

-h-hai…

-ah y ten tu le dices que vienes de karakura y que la máscara pertenece a suke.-dijo mientras le daba la máscara en la mano.- ¿entendido?

-si, pero no ha respondido mi pregun…

-por que en todas las personas que he conocido confió mil veces en ti que en ellos… ori no podre ir contigo por que se necesita mucha chakra para abrir un portal a otro mundo y yo no tengo suficiente… ¿entiendes?

-¿y cómo sabrá el otro daisuke que soy orihime?

-por que yo te daré mis recuerdos…-dijo mientras se acercaba a orihime le da un beso en la frente apareciendo por unos segundos un símbolo que luego desaparece.-te tienes que dejar besar en la frente para que el verdadero daisuke recuerde quien eres tu ya que el medio sus recuerdos para irte a buscar… tenemos que iniciar…-dijo mientras se alejaba de orihime.

-está bien…-dijo orihime mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-está bien…-dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas y hacia jutsus prohibidos con sus manos.

Mientras tanto con Ichigo…

-¡Mierda muévanse de mi camino GETSUGA TENSHOUUUU!-grito desesperado y hasta que al fin se libero de ellos y saltaba al cielo.

-¡Ichigo ve por Inoue! Rukia mientras esquivaba aun clon de sombra y lo partía a la mitad.

-¡No me tienes que decir algo lógico! Ichigo mientras usaba shumpo para llegar a orihime mas rápido.

-_Inoue… Inoue… ¡INOUEEE!_-gritaba en su interior Ichigo cuando se acercaba a orihime hasta que apareció como un cuadrado de color naranja en el centro del bosque.

-¡INOUEEEE! desesperado el pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki-kun -dijo mientras lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¡getsuga tenshou! mientras lanzaba el getsuga tenshou.

-¡maldición! ¡Getsuga tenshou! Ichigo lanzando una y otra vez el ataque hacia el cuadrado gigante donde se encontraba orihime y daisuke hasta que se canso.

-Kurosaki-kun… tranquilo todo va estar bien…-dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Inoue… lo siento no te pude proteger… he fallado.-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-claro que ó orihime con la cabeza.

-claro que si Inoue, ahora estas atrapada hay y no te puedo sacar de ahí… ¡Mierda!-. Dijo Ichigo mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la pared asiendo que orihime se espantara un poco.

-kurosaki-kun… no te preocupes voy a estar bien, tengo que hacer algo en otro mundo…-dijo orihime mientras ponía sus dos manos en la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir de este mundo? mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-así es… tengo que cumplir algo muy importante en otro mundo… no te preocupes estaré bien orihime rodeándole en la cara las lagrimas mientras le sonreía.

-Inoue, por favor no llores, te prometo que iré por ti y hablaremos lo que nos quedo pendiente… Inoue yo te fa…

-Te amo kurosaki-kun y siempre lo hare.-lo interrumpió orihime dejando sorprendido a Ichigo.

-Inoue…

-kurosaki-kun no me importa si amas a otra persona que no sea yo, pero al menos sabes que te amo y eso me hace sentirme feliz, sabiendo que la persona que amo lo sabe.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Inoue yo…-dijo Ichigo mientras ponía sus manos el mismo lugar en donde estaban las de orihime. (N/a: w lo sé es parecido a lo de tsubasa chronicles :3 pero tenía que ponerlo la verdad jejeje continuemos).

-kurosaki-kun te amo me tengo que ir… Sayonara-. Dijo mientras retiraba sus manos y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¡Inoue no te vayas! ¡Inoue!-. Repetía a cada rato Ichigo mientras se alejaba orihime de él.

-Ori escúchame con atención, ahorita mismo se abrirá un portal en el cual tienes que entrar, al entrar a la mitad de tu camino está destruido y hay un acantilado sin fin tú tienes que saltar a él para entrar a mi mundo y buscar tu destino, ¿entendido? daisuke jadeando un poco.

-hai…

-ori por favor mándale saludos de mi parte a naruto.

-¿naruto? orihime alzando las cejas.

-ya no importa, ya esta entra.-dijo mientras se habrían unas puertas muy parecidas a las del seretei.

-h-hai.-dijo sin antes voltear a ver a Ichigo pero se percato que llegaban Rukia y los demás de tras de ella.

-¡Inouee!-grito Rukia.

-¡Inoue no lo hagas! Ichigo.

-lo siento kurosaki-kun pero tengo que hacerlo… Sayonara amigos…-dijo orihime mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al portal corriendo.

-cuídate ori…-escucho decir orihime.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de orihime, el escudo todavía no desaparecía, daisuke estaba jadeando y estaba desapareciendo a la vez, se paro enfrente de Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo se que vas a ir por orihime así que escucha con mucha atención, cuando urahara encuentre la manera de abrir un portal a otro mundo, tienes que seguir todo recto hasta que encuentres un acantilado el cual tienes que saltar para ir al mundo que he enviado a orihime, tienes que ir a la aldea de konoja hay la encontraras.-dijo jadeando.

-¿y como sabemos que no nos enviaras a otro mundo? Renji.

-fácil porque sentirán el chakra de orihime hasta que acabe el camino.

-¡¿Por qué enviaste a Inoue a otro mundo?! enfurecido Ichigo golpeando el escudo.

-por qué… ella t-tiene que cumplir su camino ninja o destino ninja...-respondió daisuke hincándose enfrente de Ichigo.

-t-ten esto Ichigo… e-esto te ayudara… abre lo cu-uando estés listo y estés con o-orihime a solas…-dijo mientras ponía una caja negra en el pasto.

El escudo empezó a desaparecer junto con daisuke.

-Sayonara…-dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ichigo camino en donde estaba la cajita negra la tomo y la puso en su bolsillo.

-Ichigo…

-vamos tenemos que decirle a urahara lo que paso…-respondió Ichigo fríamente sin voltearlos a ver.

-Ichigo nosotros nos adelantamos… vamos Rukia-dijo Renji mientras le tomaba la mano a Rukia.

-igual nosotros.-respondió Ishida junto con Chad se fueron.

Ichigo se hinco, se sintió derrotado al no poder proteger a orihime, saco la cajita la cual le había dejado daisuke la miro con desprecio y la apretó con casi toda su fuerza.

-Inoue… ¡INOUEEE! Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

El cielo se nublo y unos segundos después empezó a llover, Ichigo grito el nombre de orihime una y otra vez.

-¡Inoueeee! -. Dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

**¡Holaaaa mis queridos Ichihimistas! Jejejeje ¿Qué les pareció la historia? Espero que les haya gustado, jejejeje ¿les gusto daisuke? Espero que si, volverá a parecer en unos capítulos después, quizás uno o dos capítulos después… él será nuestro querido rival de Ichigo, también estará naruto (de rival) por el amor de orihime… jejejeje creo que les estoy comentando cosas que tengo planeado gomen ne.**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Tite Kubo –sama, solo me pertenece daisuke. w**

**PSD: no soy buena escribiendo peleas, pero hare mi esfuerzo para mejorar eso.**

**¡Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

"el nuevo mundo"

-_daisuke dijo que siguiera el camino hasta que viera un acantilado…-._pensó orihime.

Suspiro orihime profundamente mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

-solo hay un pasillo y paredes… además se ve que nadie ha venido aquí en años, ni si quiera hay luz… todo aquí está oscuro.-pensó orihime en voz alta.

-_¿y cómo sabré en donde está el acantila…?-._pero no pudo terminar por que perdió el equilibrio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Chillo orihime mientras se caía atrás y se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-ya se en donde esta…-dijo orihime.

Orihime gateo hasta llegar a la orilla, miraba el agujero sin fondo el cual estaba adornado con luces blancas o tal vez eran estrellas, orihime miraba con curiosidad aferrándose con las manos a la orilla.

-vaya… esto es muy… profundo.-dijo orihime tímidamente.

Orihime gateo hacia atrás hasta llegar lejos de la orilla, se apoyo con la espalda contra la pared aferrándose las piernas con las manos.

-_¡oh dios mío! ¡Esta muy profundo y oscuro!-._dijo en su mente casi gritando orihime mientras se estaba ponía su cabeza en las piernas_.- ahora… ¿Qué voy hacer?_

-_"hay un acantilado sin fin tu tienes que saltar a él para entrar a mi mundo y buscar tu destino…"_.-recordó orihime las palabras de daisuke.

_-daisuke-kun… pensé que esto sería fácil_.- susurro orihime a la vez suspirando cerrando los ojos a la vez.

Suspiro nuevamente pero mucho más profundo mientras se levantaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y empezó a caminar, poco a poco empezó a darle velocidad hasta que empezó a correr.

-_¡ya no puedo marcha atrás! ¡Ya no quiero huir!-._grito en su interior orihime mientras se acercaba al acantilado.

_-ya no quiero huir… cuando regrese a karakura, voy a esforzarme mas para poder estar en el corazón de kurosaki-kun, no me rendiré… no huiré… ¡ya no!-._ Dijo orihime en su mente mientras saltaba del acantilado.

-¡uaaaaaahh! orihime mientras caía del acantilado.

Mientras caía orihime cerró sus ojos, mientras caía más lento se hacia su caída, suspiro varias veces y se preguntaba una y otra vez que iba hacer cuando regresara a karakura ¿se disculparía? ¿Les diría por que se había ido? ¿O pondría alguna escusa por su huida? Ella ni siquiera sabía que decirles cuando regresara, siguió suspirando una y otra vez profundamente, pero la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que empezó a caer rápidamente, orihime abrió los ojos de golpe volteándose a ver el por que empezaba a caer rápido y para su sorpresa vio un agujero iluminado. Empezó a caer más y más rápido hasta que atravesó el agujero dejándola ciega por unos segundos por la luz, orihime parpadeo varias veces para volver a ver bien, cuando pudo ver bien vio que estaba cayendo del cielo y que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra unos árboles.

-¡ahhh! orihime mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la cara para cubrirse de las ramas.

-¡Auh! ¡Agh! ¡Ah! orihime mientras era golpeada por las ramas de los arboles.

Cuando vio el suelo acercarse grito:

-¡santen kishun!

El escudo apareció a tiempo antes de que orihime llegara al suelo, pero se golpeo en la cabeza contra una rama gruesa dejándola que perdiera la conciencia poco a poco. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al escudo todo se empezó a escurecer apareciendo la imagen de Ichigo enfrente de ella sonriéndole.

-k-kurosaki…kun…-dijo antes de perder la conciencia y toda la oscuridad reinara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡bien tenemos una nueva misión! un chico de cabello color amarillo mientras se ponía sus brazos en el cuello.

-no es para tanto naruto.- dijo la chica de cabello rosado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿queee? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si hace años que no nos dan una misión el chico quien se llamaba naruto.

-puedo decirlo por que solo ha pasado una semana que nos han dejado sin misiones naruto-dijo sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-hey cálmense, ni siquiera hemos salido de la aldea y ya están peleando.-interrumpió kakashi.

-así es…-dijo el moreno.

-pero… no entiendo porque tenemos que ir a buscar a un ambu en el centro del bosque de la muerte, se supone que es un ambu ¿no? sakura mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

-tsunade-sama tiene sus motivos, vamos tenemos que llegar antes de medio día.-respondió kakashi mientras se adelantaba.

-¡si! los tres.

-hummm…-dijo orihime mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Todo estaba borroso pero unos segundos después todo se ha claro, se sentó lentamente hasta que su espalda descanso sobre el tronco de un árbol, orihime suspiro varias veces profundamente, miro arriba para intentar ver el cielo pero lo único que vio fue el reflejo y la sombra que las hojas dejaban ver orihime sonrío al ver unos pajaritos en su nido, orihime se paro lentamente mientras se apoyaba con su hombro izquierdo, cuando ya estaba parada vio que tenía unas heridas al decir verdad nada graves en sus piernas, se sacudió el polvo que tenía encima y empezó a caminar, mientras caminaba un viento cálido soplo sobre ella, camino y camino hasta que sintió que sus piernas no podía más paro enfrente de un mineral se hinco para lavarse las heridas, la cara y después bebió un poco, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que dos hombres llegaron.

-hola preciosa.-dijo uno de ellos.

-h-hola… - respondió mientras se levantaba y daba unos pasos atrás.

-hey preciosa si no te mueves y nos das todas tus cosas de suma importancia no te haremos daño.-dijo uno de ellos mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella.

-¿Quiénes son y que es lo que quieren? dando unos pasos más atrás.

-lo que dijo mi compañero es lo que queremos, me llamo seth y el se llama takeshi.-respondió seth mientras se apuntaba con el pulgar en el pecho.

-y ¿tu preciosa? ¿Cómo te llamas? takeshi.

-mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.

-¿Hime? Que bien tenemos una princesa aquí, bueno nuestro día mejoro después de ó maliciosamente takeshi.

-así es takeshi ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por su secuestro?-pregunto seth mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia orihime sorprendió a orihime por lo que había dicho.

Sin dudar salió corriendo adentro del bosque. Corrió y corrió pero los dos tipos la seguían, las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo haber venido a este mundo, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? No sabía ni orihime la respuesta, pero salió de su pensamientos gracias a que un kauni le rasguño la mejilla derecha, orihime voltio a ver a los tipos sorprendiéndola que takeshi lanzo unos kaunis hacia ella mientras se detenía enfrente de un rio.

-¡S-santen kishun! orihime mientras se daba la vuelta.

Justo a tiempo a pareció el escudo protegiéndola, orihime suspiro aliviada pero lo malo era que ahora los dos chicos la miraban horrorizados.

-¡¿pero que demonios fue es?! takeshi.

-¡ya no importa matémosla!

-no lo sé pero creo que nos darán más por ella en el mercado.- contesto seth.- ¡Katon bola de fuego gigante!

-¡santen kishun! orihime protegiéndose de las bola gigante de fuego.

Cuando desapareció el humo seth y takeshi se quedaron atónicos al ver que orihime aun siguió hay.

-¡tsubaki! mientras que tsubaki salía disparado hacia ellos haciéndoles una pequeñas heridas a ambos.

-¡maldita! ¡Vamos takeshi! seth mientras corría hacia orihime.

-¡si! ¡Suiton dragón de agua!-. Grito takeshi.

Orihime se quedo asustada al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ella, era un dragón hecho por… ¡agua! Muy parecido al de toshiro pero la única diferencia es que uno estaba hecho por agua y el otro por hielo, orihime quería correr pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no paraba de temblar por el miedo, entonces reacciono al darse cuenta que no estaba seth, miro a los lados y no estaba hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba .

-¡suiton burbuja de agua! seth detrás de ella.

Orihime no pudo reaccionar a tiempo quedándose atrapada adentro de ella, pero tuvo tiempo de agarrar un poco de aire, miro a todos lados y si estaba dentro de una, intento golpearla, pero era en vano, uso a tsubaki pero también no paso nada. Orihime ya se estaba quedando sin aire, se llevo las dos manos la garganta al sentir como se empezaba ahogar por la falta de aire, abrió un poco la boca por el susto metiéndose un poco de agua en ella, saliendo burbujas de agua las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al saber que era su fin.

-_y ahora… ¿Qué hago?-._se pregunto orihime mientras recordaba a todos sus amigos, a Rukia, tatsuki, sado, Ishida, chizuru, Nel, keigo, mizuiro, matsumoto, toshiro, kisuke, yoruishi, etc… pero a pareció una imagen en grande de Ichigo, Ichigo estaba caminando de espaldas en forma de shinigami se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban mirando voltio a ver quién era al ver quien era sonrío y le estiro la mano hacia ella, orihime empezó a ver borroso.

-_lo siento mucho…-_ se dijo en su interior mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver como moría.

-¡rasengan! alguien haciendo que orihime abriera los ojos de golpe viendo que un chico el cual tenía en su mano una bola de aire golpeando a seth en el estomago.

-¡augh! escucho decir seth mientras escupía sangré y se estrellaba contra una roca.

La burbuja de agua se destruyo saliendo de ella orihime, orihime se cayó pero tuvo tiempo para poner las manos para no golpearse la cara, empezó a toser y respirar hondamente, sintiendo que ahora lo que importaba era nada mas respirar, estaba boca abajo jadeando por la falta de aire, ella había cerrado los ojos cuando se había caído. Orihime escuchaba gritos y mucho ruido, unos minutos después el silencio reino el lugar, orihime al no escuchar nada apretó los parpados para no abrirlos, tenía miedo.

-hey tranquila ya todo esta bien.- dijo un chico en forma muy tranquila y cálida mientras le ponía sus manos en los hombros de orihime.

-naruto las estas asustando mas.-añadió una chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-mmmm… soy usumaki naruto y tu ¿Cómo te llamas? naruto.

Orihime se empezó a levantar del suelo pero su cabello cubría toda su cara.

-I-Inoue… orihime, es un placer conocerte naruto-kun… gracias por salvarme.-respondió orihime mientras se sentaba.

-¿Hime? la chica alzando una ceja.

-no, no soy una princesa solo es que mi nombre es así, orihime es solo un nombre nada mas.-contesto orihime mientras alzaba la cabeza y se acomodaba el cabello mostrando su hermoso rostro.

Naruto abrió un poco la boca y se sonrojo visiblemente sin que él se diera cuenta, orihime… era simplemente hermosa en el punto de vista de naruto, orihime le sonrío poniendo a naruto más rojo de lo que estaba.

-¿eh?-exclamo orihime- ¿Qué te pasa?

-N-nada… no es nada orihime…-respondió mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

-si claro… la chica aun cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-y tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-ah ¿yo? Haruno sakura, es un gusto en conocerte orihime.-contesto.

- los tipos huyeron, creo que ya no te molestaran mas.-replico un hombre de cabellera de color blanca llegando al lugar en donde estaban ellos acompañado por un chico.

-ah gracias, me llamo Inoue orihime.

-hatake kakashi y el es sai un placer en conocerte…-respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Hime?

-ah, no se preocupe yo no soy una princesa, solo es mi nombre.-contesto orihime rascándose la nuca.

-entendido.

-orihime…-dijo naruto casi como un susurro.

-¿si naruto-kun?

-¿Qué haces aquí en el bosque de la muerte?

-¿bosque de la muerte?

-así es, este bosque se llama el bosque de la muerte.-replico kakashi acercándose.

-ah, pues yo… pero antes que nada ustedes ¿que hacen aquí?

-pues venimos a buscar a un ambu aquí pero al parecer no ha llegado y tu apareciste aquí… pero ha respondido a mi pregunta orihime, ¿Por qué estas en el bosque de la muerte?

-es que… yo…-balbuceo orihime, suspiro profundamente- …Yo no soy de este mundo, yo soy de otro mundo o mejor dicho soy de otra dimensión… bueno el punto es que no soy de aquí, soy de la ciudad de karakura, Japón, vine aquí por que… daisuke-kun o Dai me dijo que viniera a este mundo para darle este pergamino a tsunade-san ya que es muy importante, el me pidió que se lo diera y que me encontrara con el ya que él era un clon de sombra y me dijo si quería encontrar a tsunade-san tenía que encontrar a la aldea de konoja… y con esto me identificarían algo así…

Orihime saco de su bolsillo una máscara ambu la cual identificó kakashi.

-esa es… la máscara del ambu del quien estábamos esperando.-susurro kakashi quitándosela a orihime de la mano suavemente.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? sakura alzando las dos cejas.- ¿y como sabemos que no nos esta mintiendo?

-por que daisuke-kun confió en mí que en todas las personas que conoció…-respondió seria orihime.

-Inoue-san…-susurro sai.

-bien, regresemos a la aldea de konoja con orihime y contémosle lo sucedido a tsunade-sama.- comento kakashi.

-hai.-respondieron el equipo excepto orihime quien dudo por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-bien… vámonos-. Dijo kakashi mientras saltaba hacia un árbol.

Todos lo siguieron a excepción de orihime quien se quedo parada mientras veía como los demás saltaban de un árbol a otro, orihime se quedo sorprendida, se pregunto si podía hacer lo mismo, dio un salto y nada, salto varias veces pero no paso nada, al parecer seguía siendo una humana normal con poderes sobre normales ¡pero no podía saltar tan alto como ellos! Orihime se trepo de un árbol, subió y subió hasta llegar arriba de una rama gruesa, se paro sobre la rama temblorosamente, hasta que se logro parar se abrazo al árbol para no caerse, vio que los demás ya estaban más lejos, ya ni siquiera los podía ver bien, suspiro profundamente mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al árbol. Naruto era el último de ellos se había dado cuenta que orihime no estaba con ellos.

-etto… kakashi-sensei, orihime no esta con nosotros.-dijo mientras se detenía.

-¿Qué dijiste naruto? sakura cuando se detuvo sai.- ¿en donde esta orihime?

- eso es lo que había dicho sakura-chan.- bufo naruto.

-si como digas…. En donde se habrá quedado…

Naruto voltio a ver, sonrió al ver una imagen tan chistosa y tan tierna, orihime estaba abrazando a un árbol para no caer mientras apretaba los parpados para no ver.

-je je… ya la encontré voy a ir por ella… -susurro naruto.

-¿Qué dijis…? sakura pero no pudo continuar ya que naruto ya se había ido suspiro mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.-naruto…

-_muy bien solo tengo que saltar a la próxima rama y luego a la siguiente así hasta llegar con los demás ¿no? Eso fue lo que hicieron… creo…-_pensó orihime.

Inhalo apretando los parpados por el miedo, suspiro y abrió los ojos.

- _muy bien contare hasta tres… una… dos…-_ suspiro profundamente y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡TRES! casi gritando.

Salto hacia el otro árbol pero no pudo llegar por unos centímetros, intento agarrarse de la rama más cercana que pudo pero no pudo alcanzarla.

-o no…-susurro.- santen ki…

No pudo terminar por que alguien le había agarrado la mano, orihime alzo la cabeza para ver quién era, era naruto quien le sonreía al verla.

-N-naruto-kun…-susurro de nuevo.

-jejeje, sabía que te ibas a meter en problemas, vamos te voy a subir.- sonrió mientras la subía lentamente a la rama.- vamos los demás nos esperan orihime.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza mientras quitaba su mano suavemente de la de naruto...

-Naruto-kun… gracias por salvarme- agradeció orihime mientras naruto la alzaba para que orihime se parara sobre la rama.

- no hay de que orihime….- susurro con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-hehehehe…-rio tímidamente orihime.-bueno… intentare de nuevo saltar… una, dos y tr…

-¡No espera!-dijo naruto deteniéndola.-s-siquieres… yo te cargo… atrás de mi espalda…

Desvió la mirada naruto al instante, orihime lo miro por unos instantes algo sorprendida pero luego sonrio.

-¡Claro!-naruto la voltio a ver y se sonrojo.- hehehehe, de aquí a que pueda saltar un árbol… será hasta dentro de un siglo… gracias naruto-kun…

Sonrio naruto de lado.

-bien…-se dio la vuelta y se inco para que orhime se subiera.-vamos.

-hum!

Orihime se subió a el, abrazando su cuello y apoyando sus piernas a lado de su cuerpo, naruto agarro sus piernas y se levanto.

-¿lista?-pregunto sin volterla a ver.

-lista… -respondio emocionada orihime.

Naruto se in¡clino un poco para atrás y dio un gran salto hacia adelante y cayo sobre una rama y asi lo hizo continuamente, para orihime, era increíble. ¡JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES LA HABIAN CARGADO! Bueno… si la habían cargado una vez pero… esta vez era diferente, orihime estaba siendo cargada mientras la llevaban a su destino.

Desde donde se encontraba la pelinaranja, era una vista espectacular, una maravillosa y mágica vista, mientras naruto saltaba, concentrado, decidió mirar de reojo a orihime, pero al voltear, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivo, orihime miraba maravillada la vista, su cabello se alzaba y caía con elegancia, con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, su rostro blanquecino era adornado por unos ojos plateados alegres, al decir verdad, parecía que sus ojos sonreían al igual que si boca lo hacia. Ella era simplemente…

-_hermosa…_- solo pudo pensar naruto eso.

Volteo a ver enfrente con una sonrisa timida y un sonrojo ligeramente teñido en sus mejillas.

No muy lejos de ahí, enfrente estaba sakura quien había volteado a ver a naruto y a… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah si, Inoue orihime, ella había visto que naruto había volteado y cuando había vuelto a ver enfrente estaba ruborizado. Sakura al ver eso, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa sakura?-pregunto kakashi.

Volvio a ver adelante, kakashi la miraba atentamente.

-ah, humm… nada kakashi sensei, solo que no me da buena espina la tal… hummm… ¿Cómo es que se hace llamar o se llama?

-Inoue orihime… pero se llama orihime…-respondio tranquilamente kakashi.

-si esa…-fruncio el ceño.-no creo que sea de fianza, ¿Qué pasa si quiere matar a tsunade?

-no creo, si estaba apunto de morir contra esos tipos,-hizo una breve pausa.- además… no creo que ella sea asi, ya que vino de parte de daisuke…

-¿y que tiene que ver daisuke con todo esto?-interrumpio sakura.

Suspiro algo cansado kakashi.

-yo conozco a daisuke desde hace mucho tiempo, no se que le haya pasado pero… daisuke si tuvo que haber enviado algo a esa chica, significa que confía plenamente en ella, además…

-¿ademas que kakashi-sensei?-se detuvo sakura al igual que kakashi y sai, sai se había mantenido callado y atento a lo que decían.

Suspiro kakashi.

-ademas… la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace mas o menos 5 años y 4 meses… mas o menos… el se tenia que ir a una misión importante, tenia que encontrar algo a como sea, no preguntes que por que yo no se de que se trataba pero, el no podía regresar hasta que lo encontrarese eso…

-¿Cómo que no podía regresar? ¿de donde no podía regresar?

-el… no podría regresar de la mundo de donde viene orihime hasta encontrara lo que tsunade-sama deseaba y necesitaba encontrar… para nosotros, como había mencionado antes, solo han pasado 3 años y 9 meses, pero, en la otra dimensión han pasado 3 años y 9 meses… cada minuto que pasa haya, aquí es como 15 minutos cada minuto…

Sakura, se quedo boquiabierta.

-¡¿quèèèèèèèèèèè?!-grito sakura.- pero… entonces… ¿Cómo puede o pudo viajar a otra dimensión?

-El, encontró un jutsu para poder viajar por las dimensiones, nadie mas a conocido esa técnica mas que el…

-pero… si entonces el nada más sabe el jutsu…-se mordió el labio sakura.- entonces…

-espero… que daisuke le haya enseñado el jutsu a orihime sino… -mira asi el cielo kakashi mientras inalaba profundamente.- no podrá regresar a su mundo de donde proviene orihime…

Sakura abrió sus ojos tanto que podía por la respuesta de kakashi.

_¡Oh no! ¡pobre de orihime! _–fue lo único que pensó sakura.

-ahora… ¿te sigue dando mala espina sakura?-pregunto kakashi serio y sin voltearla ver.

Ladeo la cabeza.-no…-pronuncio sakura a vergonzada.

¿orihime no podría volver a su mundo si no sabia el jutsu que la podría regresar a su mundo?

Ni siquiera sakura desearía estar en su posición.

Ahora… en ves de sentir desconfianza, sentía una terrible lastima hacia orihime.

¿Si ella tenía familia que la amara tanto haya?

Seria terrible para su familia y para ella que no regresarse jamás.

* * *

**Minna! espero que les haya gustado :3 sayonaraaa!**

**REVIEW?**

**YEAH!**


End file.
